


It's a Wrap!

by CowboysSunflower



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboysSunflower/pseuds/CowboysSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 of the Voice is coming to an end and Blake worries if that means the end of his relationship with Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Wrap!

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Shefani fanfic so I tried my hand at writing something. I started this right after the Voice finale but had to wait until I fixed my account to post it. I have about half the story written now -- will try to post updates regularly.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic story -- please let me know how I'm doing :)

It had been a long day and an even longer night. Blake stood, leaning against the wall in the far corner of the extravagantly decorated room they were gathered in for the Voice wrap party. This season had been an extremely successful one but it was also a lot of hard work; the cast and crew deserved this time to cut loose and they were all certainly making good use of the opportunity. The music thumped loudly and drinks were flowing. Everyone in the room played an important role in making the season a success but Blake knew that a large part of that success was due to the beautiful angel across the room currently talking to a woman from the wardrobe department. She was a ray of sunshine on the show and the honest, nurturing way she interacted with her team and the other coaches had new viewers tuning in each week. He knew that the audience would miss her and it was completely tearing him up inside that she wouldn’t be there next season.

She smiled at something the woman from wardrobe said and Blake could feel his face mirror her actions. When she was smiling, happiness radiated from her and it was impossible not to feel the same. She was currently wearing a short white dress that showcased her long, toned legs. His fingers twitched at the thought of running his hands up her smooth, creamy thighs. The long-sleeved dress featured rhinestone embellishments along the low-cut neckline and highlighted another ample part of her body, one…more accurately two parts that just happened to be Blake’s favourites. It wasn’t as revealing as her last outfit for the finale show but she was absolutely gorgeous. (Blake still couldn’t get that red dress out of his mind…thank god for his self-control, or viewers at home would have seen a lot more of “Shefani, or whatever stupid word the press was calling them, than they would have liked.)

Blake continued to stare at her as he sloshed his drink around in his cup. He really wasn’t drinking these days, although he still pretended to for the show but with no cameras around, he didn’t know why he bothered ordering it. Out of habit maybe? As Blake was contemplating whether to consume the rum-filled concoction, he could see Adam sidling up to him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Watcha doin’ Cowboy?” Adam asked in an annoying sing-song tone. In usual Adam-fashion, he didn’t allow Blake to respond to his question before he started talking again. “I noticed you standing all alone in the corner of this room, staring and smiling at our beautiful friend, Ms. Stefani like some sort of creepy stalker hanging around in the bushes. Is there some sort of problem going on and I’m not aware?”  
Blake rolled his eyes at the over-grown baby to his right, “other than you pestering me, there’s no problem.”

“Come on Blake…” Adam prompted, “I know you better than that.”

Blake sighed. “Alright, you meddling man-child. I’m worried, okay? Are you happy?”

“Worried about…” Adam encouraged.

Blake briefly looked up to the heavens to ask what he did to deserve the current interaction he was facing. The drink in his hand was sounding more appealing by the second.  
“I’m worried about what will happen with Gwen and me now that the show is over. You know how rough it was for me when Miranda and I got divorced. Gwen was my literal guardian angel, guiding me through that difficult time and I cannot imagine moving forward without her. Other than my mama and family, she’s the only person that matters to me.”

*AHEM*, Adam coughed loudly.

“Oh my god…and you. You matter to me,” Blake exclaimed while rolling his eyes. “I need Gwen in my life, Adam. Making her happy, is what’s making me happy and I know that’s a completely selfish reason but I need her.” Blake paused briefly before explaining the heart of his fears, “but I’m not naïve. I know I’m not the type of guy she normally goes for and I know on the surface we don’t have a lot in common. I’m afraid that when she’s not forced to be around me on a regular basis, she’ll realize what a schmuck I am and leave to find herself some gorgeous fashion model or rock-god. I don’t want to lose her once our non-Voice lives start pulling us in different directions.”

“Because you’re in love with her,” Adam stated. Blake’s mouth dropped open in shock. Adam pressed on, “and for the record, you are not a schmuck. Loud, annoying cowboy, yes. Schmuck, no. It kills me that you’re making me say this Blake but you are a catch. Any woman would be lucky to land you and I know that Gwen realizes how lucky she is that you’ve chosen her. It’s evident in her eyes every single time she looks at you…which is a lot by the way. Both of you stare at each other 24/7 and it’s gross. I actually feel extremely sorry for Pharrell being stuck between the two of you making googly eyes at each other all day.” 

Blake didn’t know what to say as he was still processing what Adam had said about the “L” word. Did he love Gwen? 

“I can see the hardly used wheels rotating in that dusty, old brain of yours. Before you go too far down the rabbit-hole, I’d just like to state on the record that it’s painful obvious she’s head over heels in love with you too,” Adam continued. “You say you live to make her happy? Well mission accomplished dude, because your very existence is what’s making her happy. Do you honestly not see she always gravitates towards you or notice the way her whole face lights up when she sees you? Just look at her now.”

Blake shifted his gaze from the spot he was staring at on the floor to Gwen. She must have sensed he was looking at her this time because she turned her face towards him. Blake locked eyes with hers and as if on cue, her eyes began to sparkle and her whole face broke out into the most breathtaking smile. The moment that beautiful smile spread across her face, realization came crashing over Blake like a tidal wave…his heart thudding heavily in chest.

“Damn…” Blake exhaled on a whisper, “I’m in love with Gwen Stefani.”

“Well duh!"


	2. Gonna Be Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my very first fanfic so please let me know any comments or feedback you might have.

Blake saw Gwen gesture to his direction with her head and then hug the woman from wardrobe. She then began to make her way over to the corner that he and Adam were currently occupying.

"Earth to Blake, earth to Blake." Adam snapped his fingers in front of Blake's face.

"What is it you annoying sperm cell!!" Blake said in frustration.

"Okay first, I grew my hair back you big buffoon. Second, so you're in love with Gwen Stefani..." Adam teased. 

"Yeah, I think I am....no. I know I am. I love Gwen," Blake said testing the words. "I love Gwen."

"Well don't tell me, tell her."

"I will. Not now or here but I will tell her," Blake responded.

Adam started singing, "Blake loves Gwen, Blake loves Gwen. Gwen and Blake sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..."

"Quiet you idiot! She's going to hear you," Blake whispered.

"Why are the two of you huddled in this corner, whispering to each other," Gwen asked as soon as she was in earshot.

"I came over here to ask your boyfriend what's up and found him muttering about how this music is stupid, this party is stupid, and everything is stupid," Adam explained. 

Gwen turned to Blake and placed her hand lighthly on his chest, "is that true baby?"

Blake gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled as he brushed a strand of golden hair behind her right ear, "there's my sunflower." 

"Seriously, you guys are disgusting. Just get a room already." Sensing that he was becoming invisible as the two lovers began slipping further into each other's gaze, Adam left to go bother Pharrell.

"Hi, Sasquatch," Gwen smiled back at him. It was a name she called him when it was just the two of them. Never in a million years would Blake have thought he would ever want to be called THAT word but it did funny things to his insides the first time he heard her say it. The way her mouth caressed the word made it sound like the most loving endearment and now Blake wanted her to call him nothing else.

"Do you really think EVERYTHING is stupid?" Gwen prompted again.

"I don't know what Captain Dipshit was going on about. I just came over to the corner because I was getting a slight headache," Blake explained.

"A smile headache?" Gwen teased.

"Yeah. Smiling from looking at you," Blake teased back with a goofy lopsided grin plastered to his face. Yep, he was definitely in love. "So what are you saying sunflower? You wanna hang around a bit longer or are you ready to head out?"

"As much as I'm going to miss everyone here, I think I've had my fill for tonight. I'm looking forward to some one on one time with my sexy Sasquatch," Gwen replied.

Blake couldn't have stopped the beaming smile that spread across his face if he tried. It's a wonder he didn't actually have a smile headache by now. "Well, I aim to please. Let's head on out!" He took her hand and guided her through the crowd towards the side exit of the hotel.

When the reached the exit, a few of the hotel's security were waiting there to escort them through a short, covered pathway to a waiting car. As much as he didn't want to let go of Gwen's soft, warm hands he knew that there would be paparazzi waiting for them to exit.

"Babe..." he started to say but she quickly interrupted him. 

"I know," Gwen sighed, as she disengaged her fingers from his, "but I'm not happy about it," she pouted. 

God, he both loved and hated that pout. He hated that she wasn't perfectly happy but she was so dang adorable with her little bottom lip sticking out. He wanted to bite that lip. He felt a stir in his pants at that thought so he shook his head to get rid of it. Now was not the time to be thinking those types of things, as he and his pants needed to be camera ready. 

"We'll be in the car soon and then my hand will be all yours," he teased. 

She turned her face upwards to look at him and couldn't help the giggle that escaped when she saw his waggling eyebrows.

"You're such a goofball, cowboy!" Gwen swatted at his arm. 

As they came to the exit, Blake's concerns were confirmed. Dozens of camera bulbs began flashing the moment the couple was visible. The intensity of the lights made it difficult for him to keep his eyes open and the heat emanating from the flashes must have raised the temperature by at least 10 degrees. He whipped off his suit jacket, and slung it over his left arm.

"Blake!" "Gwen!" Those were the only words he could make out, as the paparazzi began yelling questions at them. He kept his head down and his right hand on the small of Gwen's back, as he quickly ushered them towards the awaiting car. It was quite disorienting and after his little sunflower had tripped earlier on set, his main mission at that moment was to get her to the car unharmed.

The security guard in front of them quickly opened the car door for Gwen and held his right hand out to assist her into the vehicle. The man lightly grasped her hand and grinned at her. Gwen thanked the man and gave him a polite smile in return. He nodded his head in recognition and winked back at her. Blake knew that Gwen was an absolute goddess but she was his goddess, goddamn it! He decided to let the man's blatant flirting go but that didn't mean he wasn't fuming on the inside. 

As Gwen climbed into the back of the car, this security guard turned his head to gawk at her backside. Her skirt inched up as she angled herself into the car and Blake could see the bottom of her butt cheeks peek from under the hem of her dress. Although he may have imagined it, he could have sworn he saw the security guard inch forward slightly to get a better look. The nerve of this guy! Ogling his lady right in front of his face. Blake could feel the anger bubble inside of him and it took all of his self-control not to poke the man's eyes out so he could never look at his beautiful sunflower again.

Blake walked up to the security guard, stood as close as possible without touching, and cleared his throat. The security guard turned, almost bumping into Blake in the process, and looked up at the 6 foot 5 cowboy who was glaring down at him with eyes full of hatred and rage. The security guard paled and visibly shrunk next to Blake's towering frame. 

"Aren't you going to assist me into the car," Blake asked through clenched teeth. 

"Ex-excuse me?" the security guard stammered. 

"Your hand. Are you not going to offer me your hand and help me get into the car safely?" Blake could tell the security guard was confused so he gestured to his hand. The security guard slowly brought his hand up; confusion written on his face.

"Thank you," Blake said sweetly, laying his Southern drawl on thick. He took the security guard's hand and lifted his foot on the step on the side of the vehicle. As Blake pushed up to climb into the car, he began squeezing the security guard's hand as tightly as he possibly could. The feel of bones shifting within his tight grip gave Blake an immense amount of pleasure and the high-pitched squeal he heard seconds later only made it better.

As Blake settled into his seat, he turned to the security guard and said, “sometimes our bodies do things outside of our control. Sometimes I don’t know my own strength…some people’s eyes wander to places they have no business looking...” Blake let that statement hang before continuing, "...but we need to learn to be a little more aware of our actions and try to control ourselves." He could see a mixture of realization, embarrassment, and pain in the security guard's eyes. Feeling a little bad about the pain he inflicted, Blake quickly added, “sorry about your hand.”

"Not a problem, Mr. Shelton. Have a good night," the security guard said in a rush as he shut the car door and scurried away.

"Do I even want to know," Gwen asked.

Blake turned his head to look at his beautiful lady, shook his head slowly and said, "how about we head home, beautiful?"

Blake could see Gwen's eyes glisten when he said the word home and it made him want to blurt out all of his new found feelings but he knew that it wasn't the right moment to say those three magical words. 

"I'd love nothing more than to go home," Gwen replied shyly, ducking her eyes away from Blake's gaze.

Blake nodded his head towards the driver, "home please," and pressed the button to raise the privacy partition. 

Before the partition could make it all the way to the top, Gwen hurled herself across the seat into Blake's lap and smashed her lips into his.


	3. Hold you tight, baby I'm gonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Voice wrap party. Gwen and Blake question their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kind feedback :) Really means a lot to me that my first story has received so many positive comments.

The force and speed at which Gwen propelled herself at Blake startled him and rendered him temporarily unable to react to her kiss. After a couple of seconds to catch his bearings, he responded with the same ferocity she was showing. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and the kiss became even more fevered. It was a tangle of lips, tongue, teeth and moans.

God this woman turned him on. The little whimpering noises she was making were driving him insane. He went from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds and was certain he had never been this hard in his life. This beautiful, sexy woman had him feeling like a horny teenager again having a steamy make out session in the back of a car. When Blake felt Gwen softly suck his tongue into her mouth he thought it was all over. He knew he had to reign himself in or he'd be faced with an embarrassing mess in his pants. 

He brought his palms up to cradle her face with the intent of easing her away from his mouth but Gwen took it as an invitation to climb further into his lap. Shifting her legs, Gwen slithered her body so that she was straddling him. This new position left only Blake's jeans and whatever tiny scrap of fabric Gwen was calling her underwear separating him from her centre. Blake could feel the moist, warmth emanating from her core and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself within her. But there was something about the ferocity at which she attacked his lips that had him wondering. She was wild, almost out of control and Blake felt like he needed to check to see if there was something on her mind that was bothering her. 

He slid his hands down from her face to grasp her shoulders and applied a light amount of pressure, attempting to move her upper body away from him. In response, Gwen forcefully ground herself into his crotch and desperately dug her fingers further into his shirt. Her frantic actions only caused Blake's concern to grow. 

"Gwef..." Her name came out muffled as she continued her onslaught of his mouth. Blake again tried to gently push her upper body away from his. "Gwen. Baby," he continued. 

She moved her hands up his neck and grasped the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers once more. He gripped her shoulders tighter this time and pushed her away once again.

"Sunflower, what's going on?" He trailed his hands from her shoulders to her back, moving them up and down in a soothing motion.

"Nothing is wrong, Sasquatch. Can't a girl just want to make out with her man?" she replied, pushing her chest into his.

"I have no problem with having a hot make out session with my lady but I can't help but feel like there's something wrong. Something you're not telling me." Blake moved his hand up to cup her face, lightly stroking his thumb across her left cheekbone. "You know you can tell me anything, right? No judgement, I'll be here for you whatever the problem may be."

Her eyes began to water. The sight of unshed tears in her eyes caused Blake to feel like someone was twisting his insides in an iron grip. 'No, no, no,' he thought. "Please don't cry Sunflower," he pleaded. "It breaks my heart to see you cry."

His words opened the floodgate that Gwen was trying contain. She buried her head in his shoulder as she began to sob.

Blake was a strong man that had faced many difficult challenges within his lifetime and was able to maintain his composure. But seeing a beautiful women cry, especially one that he loved, made his insides crumble. He felt his own eyes tear up a little.

"Shh, baby...please stop crying," Blake cooed as he rubbed his hand across her back in a circular pattern. "Please Gwen, I'll do anything if it'll make you stop crying." Gwen continued to sob so he kept rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. He didn't understand what had gotten her so upset. Had he done something? Had someone said something to upset her at the party? Was it what occurred between him and the security guard? He grit his teeth thinking about that man. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Mf Swwy." Blake barely heard Gwen's whisper as it was muffled against his shoulder. 

"What's that Sunflower," Blake prompted. He pulled Gwen's face away from his shoulder, cradling her face in his large calloused hands.

"I'm sorry," Gwen repeated. "I've made a mess of your white shirt. There are mascara streaks all over the collar."

"I could give a horses ass about my stupid shirt. Can you please tell me why you're crying. It's tearing me up inside to see you so upset." He quickly added, "if someone has upset you, please just let me know so I can whoop some ass." The giggle that escaped her lips was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. "That's my girl. I live for that smile."

Gwen sighed. "You can't go saying sweet things like that to me, it'll start the waterworks again. No ass whooping necessary. It's just me being silly."

"Can you please tell me why you were crying, Sunflower," Blake urged. "No matter how silly you think the reason is....I need to know, I need to help."

Gwen hesitated for a moment before explaining, "it's just the party. It was a reminder that it really is all over, the season is done. While some of these tears are because I'll miss everyone and doing the show...the main reason I was crying is because I no longer have a job that allows me to see you for long periods of time every week." Gwen paused before continuing, "I know that we both having exciting projects coming out next year. My album and tour, your album, tour and the Angry Birds movie...but these projects will pull us in different directions. I'm worried that we may not be able to make it work with all that time apart. We haven't been together long but I don't think I could survive not having you in my life. Now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you."

Blake wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. She had the same worries that he did. Every time he was around this miraculous woman, he uncovered another thing they have in common or learned that they're always on the same page. 

"Oh, my beautiful Sunflower," Blake sighed. "Please don't worry about what the future holds." Blake hugged her tightly to his body, "now that I have you, I'm never letting you go. We'll find a way to make this work. We just have to...I love you." 

Blake's breathe hitched as he realized what he just said. He felt Gwen stiffen in his arms. They both just sat there holding each other, neither moving. The silence in the room driving him mad. He meant every single one of those three words he just uttered but was planning on saying them during a special occasion, not while she was sitting in his lap with mascara tracks running down her face...although she was still absolutely breathtaking in his eyes.

"Really," Gwen asked, peering up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Really what, darlin'," Blake asked although he knew exactly what she was referencing. 

"Do you really love me?" she clarified, her voice wavering slightly. Her expression was unreadable.

Blake hesitated, a million thoughts racing through his mind. Was it too soon to say? Did she not feel the same? Oh, fuck it! 

"With every fibre of my being," he replied.

Gwen bit into her bottom lip, her eyes began to water again. "Oh, Blake...I love you, too. So much!" 

"You're mine, Sunflower. I'm never letting you go." Blake cradled the back of her head and brought her lips to his. He poured all of his emotions into the kiss.


End file.
